The Randomness of Yin Yang Yo
by FlyingBacon
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but it's basically a story about how we interview characters from "Yin Yang Yo!". There's gonna be a truth and dare part added later. Very random. Please, don't judge it on this summary. Rated T just in case.


Hey people of fan fiction! This is my first ever fanfic, and it's about "Yin Yang Yo!". I hope for it to get more exciting and better as I finish more chapters. Warning: Has no true plot line and is really just randomness. This is copyright Yin Yang Yo and Bob Boyle and all the people who worked on it. I only own my OC's, no one else.

Here's some descriptions of two of the main characters. I'll describe the third main character in the second chapter of this story. She is briefly described, but just not in great detail.

**Tina-** Has purple hair that goes just below her chin. Pulled back in the front by a green headband with a bow attached to it, but straight down on the sides. She has green eyes. She's wearing a green pea coat jacket, a purple scarf, a purple, knee length skirt, and purple ballet flats.

**Yin D.-** Has black hair with side bangs. Hair goes just below shoulder length. Her hair has a red streak in it towards the front (Not red head, but a red streak that looks like it was colored red. It's natural though). Has on a black shirt covered by a red blazer. Has a red scarf looped around her neck. Has on baggyish (not skinny, but not so baggy that they're falling down) black pants, and is wearing black sneakers.

_**At Yin D.'s House**_

**Tina: **Hello peoples! I'm Tina and this is a show where we interview people from "Yin Yang Yo!".

**Yin D.:** Well, we don't really interview them. More like torture them, but I guess that's beside the point. I'm Tina's co-host, Yin D. Even though this is taking place at MY house.

**Tina: **I live here more than you do. What's with the D.?

**Yin D.: **That is true, I don't actually stay at my house often. And well, I don't want to get my name confused with that idiotic pink bunny's name, so I put my last initial on the end of my name.

**Tina: **But, Yin isn't really an idiot.

**Yin D.: **First off, I didn't mean it literally. And secondly, if you haven't noticed, I am the Night Master's_ daughter_! Those two bunnies, the panda, and the chicken all banished my father to some weird dimension. Wow. My dad got banished by bunnies, a panda, and a chicken. Just wow.

**Tina: **But, I thought that you were on their side?

**Yin D.:** for a while I was, but then the plans just started getting too stupid for my taste, therefore I decided to join my father, and later join Eraducus.

**Tina: **Ok, that's nice. I don't really care about your past and relationships with the other peoples, so let's just get on with the show.

**Yin D.:***cough* torture *cough*

**Tina:** Just FYI, I heard that.

**Yin D.:** And do you really think I care?

**Tina:** Well, no. Ok, so who should we bring in first?

**Yin D.: **Um, how 'bout Dave.

**Tina: **OMG!!! I love that little stump!! But why do you care about Dave?

**Yin D.:** Really, I don't. But if we bring in Yin, Yang, or Yo, then I might strangle them.

**Tina: **Ah, good to know. Ok so now, Yin, if you don't mind, could you bring in Dave.

**Yin D.:** Will do Tina, will do. *Yin says Dave's name and her hands glow black and then Dave appears.*

**Tina: **Ok, I will never quite get used to your powers. You know that, right?

**Dave:** Wait, what powers?

**Yin D.:** Dave, I've fought with you and against you for like 2 years. How do you not know what powers I have by now!?

**Dave: **I don't know. I guess I just didn't care that much.

**Yin D.:** It might have been useful for you to know that one of my powers is fire bending.

**Dave:** Fire bending!? But I'm wood!!

**Yin D.:** _No, _I never would have guessed_ that. _

**Dave: **Ok, enough with the sarcasm.

**Yin D.: **But, I just started.

**Tina: **Ok, yeah. Well, Yin can bend more elements _besides_ fire. She can bend fire, water, earth, air, metal, wood, and darkness.

**Dave:** Why not light?

**Yin D.: **Well, darkness and light are complete opposites. They aren't exactly supposed to coexist in the same body.

**Dave:** Oh, ok.

**Tina: **So can we stop talking about elements now and start taking to Dave?

**Yin D.: **Well, technically I was talking to Dave, but sure.

**Tina: **Ok, so Dave. Um… what is your relationship like with the other characters?

**Dave: **Well, they used to take advantage of me, until they found out that I could control wood.

**Yin D.:** Wait, don't they still take advantage of you?

**Dave: **Not as much as before.

**Tina:** Ok. Next question. What is your…favorite color?

**Dave:** Um, green I guess.

**Tina: **Oh! Coolness! Green and purple are my favoritest colors in the whole wide world.

**Yin D.: **Yeah, um that's nice and all, but why do I give a damn about your favorite colors!?

**Tina: **Well it is an interview…

**Yin D.: **Yes, but it's a boring interview. We need more people. More action, more adventure. More violence!!!

**Tina: **We don't need any violence in an INTERVIEW!!!

**Yin D.: **Well, if you bring in any woo fools, then I will probably hurt them.

**Tina: **They're not fools.

**Yin D.: **Yet again, I was speaking METAPHORICALLY!!! Look it up!

**Dave: **Can I interrupt?

**Yin D. & Tina:** NO!!!

**Yin D.:** You know, Dave, I think we're gonna bring you back in some later interview thing, well whatever we're doing. Goodbye. *Yin's hands glow black and Dave disappears.* Ok, so what are we doing about this show, story, whatever it is?!

**Tina: **Well, we need comic relief. Some randomly idiotic character who will break the tension.

**Yin D.: **I think I know just the person. *Yin teleports a girl with short, light brown hair, a blue jacket, and a black skirt into the room* Tina, this is Grace.

**Grace:** Hey, um what am I doing here?

**Yin D.: **Well, we're interviewing people from "Yin Yang Yo!".

**Grace: **Oh, coolness. Look out!!! It's a fire breathing llama!!!

**Yin D.:** Grace, that's a lamp.

**Grace: **Oh, bananas. That's the second time this week!

**Yin D.: **That you mistook a lamp for a fire breathing llama?!

**Grace: **Yuperdoo!

**Yin D.: **Ok, you'll do for the comic relief.

**Tina: **Ok, so what should we do now?

**Grace: **How 'bout we make this interview into a truth and dare game with the characters?

**Tina: **Well, that would be fine except for the fact that I'M THE HOST!!!

**Grace: **But, truth and dare is so much more fun than a boring interview.

**Tina: **Interview!

**Grace: **Truth and dare!

**Tina: **Interview!

**Grace: **Truth and dare!

**Tina: **Interview!

**Grace: **Truth and dare!

**Tina: **Interview!

**Grace: **Truth and dare!

**Yin D.: **OK!!! ENOUGH!!!! How 'bout we do both!? Alternate between an interview and truth and dare. One story will be an interview, and the next story will be a truth and dare. Sound fair?

**Grace & Tina:** Fine.

**Tina: **Ok, but how do we come up with all these truths and dares?

**Yin D.:** How 'bout we have readers send us some? That way, we can see what other people want in our story and make things less predictable.

**Grace: **OMG!!! The fire breathing llama is back for revenge!!!! Just take the taco already Tim, just take it.

**Yin D.:** Yeah. You named the llama Tim? Oh wait, I mean the lamp. You named the lamp Tim?

**Grace: **Yup.

**Yin D.:** Ok, maybe we don't need any more unpredictable ness, but still. Send us dares and truths!!! Why don't we come up with one to get people inspired.

**Tina: **Ok, I dare Yang to tell us what the most embarrassing thing he has ever done is.

**Yin D.: **Ok, ok, I'll teleport him here, but don't expect me to not hurt him. *Yang teleports in the room*

**Yang: **What the foo am I doing here!?

**Tina: **This an interview/ truth and dare thingy.

**Yang: **Ok, so what do you want?

**Tina: **I want to know what the most embarrassing thing you've ever done is.

**Yang: **Um, that comic book I wrote when I was 4.

**Yin D.:** Oh yeah, the one that my dad used against you?

**Yang:** Yeah, but then we beat him.

**Yin D.:** Yeah…shut up a little, would you?

**Yang: **Well, I'm not the one that brought it up…

**Yin D.: **Why you little…

*Yin D. and Yang start fighting. The fight lasts about 10 minutes, and then Yin decides to end the fight by earth bending a box and putting Yang in it.*

**Tina; **Yin! Let him out already!!!

**Yin D.: **He's only been in there for like, a minute…

**Tina: **YIN!!!

**Yin D.: **Fine, but he's going back home. *Yin D. teleports Yang home*

_**At the Dojo**_

**Yang: **Thank foo that's over.

**Yin & Yo:** What's over?

**Yang:** Uh, well you don't really want to know. Trust me.

_**Back at Yin D.'s house**_

**Yin D.: **Um, well that was kinda boring. I say we bring Dave back now that we've got some _better _comic relief.

**Tina: **Hey!

**Grace:** I don't care if you were offended!!! Just bring in Dave!!! NOW!!!!

**Yin D.: ***Summons Dave.* Welcome back…

**Dave: **You know, my friends are going to come looking for me eventually.

**Yin D.:** No, no they won't.

**Dave: **Yeah, you're probably right…

**Grace: **DAVE!!! Dave's here!!! *starts singing to the tune of "lollipop"*. Davey-pop Davey-pop oh Davey Davey Davey-pop pop. Oh yeah, questions. So…what do you eat Dave? I bet it's sunlight. Do you eat sunlight?!

**Dave: **Um…what!?

**Yin D.:** I think she wants to know if you undergo photosynthesis, but I'm not completely sure…

**Grace: **Nope. Just wanted to know if he eats the sun.

**Dave: **No. No, I don't eat the sun.

**Grace: **Okey-dokey.

**Dave: **Can I go home now? She's starting to creep me out…

**Yin D.: **Sure. *teleports Dave home*. Way to go Grace. Creep out the company…

**Grace: **Well, it's not my fault that Dave doesn't eat sunlight.

**Yin D.: **I guess that is true, but it's still a weird question…Ok, well I guess that's it for the day. Oh, and by the way, how am I the co-host? I think I talked the most the whole time.

**Tina: **True, very true. How about we all just be hosts.

**Yin D.: **Ok, sounds fair to me.

**Grace: **I like pie.

**Yin D.: **You know, you remind me of Bob.

**Grace & Tina: **Who's Bob?

**Yin D.: **Indestrustabob.

**Grace & Tina: **Ohh.

**Yin D.: **I think next time we should interview Bob. That would be pretty…um…interesting… But, that's next time. So remember to send in truths and dares that you want anyone from the show to do. If you want yourself in the story, then please provide a short description of yourself. Example. "I'm Tom. I'm a boy. I have black hair, and my favorite color is red." Just something short and simple like that. Name and gender is really all that matters, but more description helps. So I'm Yin D.

**Grace: **I'm grace.

**Tina:** And I'm Tina.

**Yin D., Grace, and Tina: **And we're saying goodnight, good morning, good afternoon, or whatever time of day it is. Goodbye. And don't forget to send in truths and dares.

**Yin D.: **Oh, and I forgot to mention that the next story is going to be an interview with some characters. Characters included-- Bob, Carl, the Boogeyman, Jobeaux, and Ultimoose. Until next time!


End file.
